


Five x Miko Prom

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Other, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Five and Miko going to prom in their school.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Five walked to a house

Five was wearing a black tuxedo.

Five said "Come on you can do it"

Five knocked on the door and a man opened the door.

Five cleared his throat "Hi I'm your wild macho man here to whisk you away"

Five's jaw dropped

"You must be my little girl's date let me tell you something.........YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL TURNED YOU INSIDE OUT YOU GOT THAT!?"

Five timidly nods

"Daddy"

Miko walked to Five 

Miko was wearing a white dress and a pink skull necklace.

"Is that my date"

"Yes dear"

Miko kissed her father on the cheek

"Now you two run along and have a good time"

Five said in spanish "Yes sir we certainly will"

Miko grabs Five's hand and pulled him.


	2. Chapter 2

Miko and Five arrived at the prom and sees people dancing

Miko squealed and pulled Five's hand.

Miko began to dance with Five

Five thought 'Well I hope her father didn't found out about this"

A classical song played as Miko and Five started slow dancing.

Miko and Five blushed

Later

"This year's prom queen is.....Miko Kubota!"

The crowd cheers

Miko kissed Five on the cheek

A girl puts a tiara on Miko.

"And this year's prom king is.....Hector Nieves!"

The crowd cheers

A girl puts a crown on Five.

Miko and Five smiled 

Five thought 'Best Prom Ever!'

The End


End file.
